1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices including an image display panel that lights self-light-emitting bodies such as organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) have been conventionally developed (refer to Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2007-514184, for example). This display device includes an image display panel that lights self-light-emitting bodies in which an additional primary color of a pixel W (white) is added to the three primary colors of pixels R (red), G (green), and B (blue). In this display device, backlighting is unnecessary, and power consumption of the display device is determined in accordance with lighting amounts of the self-light-emitting bodies of the respective pixels. When an input image with low hue is displayed on the image display panel, an input signal can be replaced with a color output signal of four colors containing the additional primary color W, and the power consumption of the display device can be reduced.
However, the conventional image display panel including the self-light-emitting bodies cannot use pixels of the additional primary color W when the hue of the input image is high and when the input image contains complementary colors, which may increase the power consumption of the display device. In this case, although the power consumption can be reduced by using an image display panel with complementary color pixels such as a pixel C (cyan), a pixel M (magenta), and a pixel Y (yellow) added, the number of pixels of the image display panel increases, and it is necessary to increase the density of pixel arrangement or decrease the resolution of the image display panel.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device and an electronic apparatus that can suppress the power consumption and reduce the deterioration of an image quality.